It is known that, by improving the atomization of the jet of fuel and reducing the mean diameter of the injected droplets, the process of evaporation and/or heating to the temperature where combustion starts is accelerated, thus primarily ensuring a lower combustion temperature overall; this has a beneficial effect on the yield of the relative thermodynamic cycle and improves combustion overall, while reducing uncombusted and partially combusted components such as CO.
Magnetic-polarization devices are already known that subject the fuel, circulating in a feed circuit, to predetermined concatenated magnetic fluxes with permanent bar magnets, behind which the fuel is made to flow before it is injected.
An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,140:
In terms of its design and the arrangement of its parts, magnetic and non-magnetic, this kind of device calls for external shielding, which is expensive and difficult to produce, and achieves polarization results that are less good than those of the device of this invention owing to the different arrangement of the lines of flux, as will be further explained below. In particular, flux carrying members, that will be described below, are not present in any example of the prior art.
It is known that the most probable theory that accounts for the results mentioned above postulates that the polarization treatment reduces the electromagnetic forces of cohesion between molecules that have polar axes oriented in different ways.
As a result, better polarization of the molecules that make us the fuel corresponds to more energetic action of the magnetic fluxes which have a direction that varies abruptly as the fuel flows along the magnets; the molecules, whose polar axes tend to line up under the action of the external magnetic flux to which they are subjected, thus lose the order that creates the cohesion among the molecules themselves.
This is achieved with the device according to the invention which, as already mentioned, also turns out to be less expensive than those known to the current state of the art.